fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Magic Games/X791
The Grand Magic Games in X791, like every other year, were held in Crocus, FioreFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 10-11 inside the Domus Flau.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 2-3 Participants Initially, 113 guilds took part in the tournament, but after the Preliminary Event, the number of guilds participating decreased to only 8.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 11. Guilds Participating Before Preliminaries Guilds Participating After Preliminaries Event Organizers Pumpkin Man He is the announcer of the Preliminary Event. It's unknown if he's a pumpkin creature or a man with a costume. His head is a giant pumpkin with eyes and mouth. He wears a striped jacket with a dark cape, pants, boots, gloves and a dark witch-like hat. He's often seen smiling and dancing, but has a bit dark personality, as he smiles when he announces that they won't take any responsibility for deaths in the labyrinth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 9 Shitou Yajima and Chapati Lola Chapati is the Grand Magic Games Announcer, and Yajima is the Commentator of the event. Chapati announces the guilds that pass the Preliminary Event and some information about them, while Yajima congratulates Fairy Tail when he sees that they've passed. Jenny Realight She's the Guest of the Games, also a member of Blue Pegasus Guild and the Miss Fiore. She cheers for her guild when they enter. Preliminary Event In X791, the preliminary event consisted of getting out of a magical labyrinth created by parts of Crocus's buildings. The first eight teams that reached the goal moved on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 8-11 The inside was like a giant 3D mazeFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 13 that spinsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 15. The goal's location was a door with the word "Congratulation!" and "GOAL" written above it, where the Pumpkin Man waited to greet the winning teams.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 31 Battles/Results *Team Fairy Tail A vs. Grand Magic Games Participants *Team Fairy Tail A, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heels, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail and B Fairy Tail pass to the Main Event Tournament The tournment will be divived into 5 days,each time will start with a amount of points decided by the place they got into the the Preliminary Event: Sabertooth 10 points Fairy Tail Team B 8 points Raven Tail 6 points Lamia Scale 4 points Blue Pegasus 3 points Mermaid Heels 2 points Quatro Cerberus 1 points Team Fairy Tail A 0 points There are many ways to win points acording to the challenges presented to the teams: If a team wins a battle they wins 10 points, if the draw they get 5 points if the lose they get 0 points. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 15-16 the battles will be: Team A vs Team B Team C vs Team D Team E vs Team F Team G vs Team H When it cames to tag battles the pairs will be decided by the crowd Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 16 First Day Hidden+Battle; For the hidden the participants will be: Beth (Mermaid Heel) Gray (Team Fairy Tail A) Lyon (Lamia Scale) Juvia (Fairy Tail Team B) Eve (Blue Pegasus) Nulpting (Raven Tail) Rufus (Saberthooth) Yaeger (Quatro Cerberus) Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 17-19 Second Day Unknown+Battle Third Day Unknown+Battle Fourth Day Unknow+Tag Battle Fith and Finnal Day UnknownFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 14-16 Reference